The present invention relates to a suction distribution apparatus for a spinning machine having a plurality of spinning positions located on one or both sides of the machine, each of which includes a suction nozzle connected to a common suction apparatus.
In a typical spinning machine, each of the spinning positions is provided with a drafting system and a suction nozzle located in the area of the exit rollers thereof. These suction nozzles trap the roving material which continues to run following a yarn break and otherwise perform a cleaning function during normal operation. In the case of an extremely long spinning machine, such as, for example, a ring spinning machine having 500 spinning positions and 500 corresponding suction nozzles on each side of the machine, the challenge of designing a common suction arrangement which provides sufficient suction at all the suction nozzles is formidable.
In European Patent No. B-0070 377, an arrangement is disclosed for regulating the individual suction operations to a uniform level and includes an additional conduit disposed parallel to a suction conduit, which suction conduit is communicated with a plurality of suction nozzles. The additional conduit and the suction conduit are connected to the same suction apparatus and the additional conduit is communicated with the suction conduit via several cross conduits. However, in this device, the air currents are difficult to control, thereby creating the risk that one or several positions receive little or no air flow, in which event fibers deposited there could lead to clogging.